Mukuro AND Tsuna
by ZoeXD
Summary: What if Tsuna and Mukuro know each other during their childhood days?
1. Chapter 1

**ZoeXD Here! This is my first story! Enjoy~**

**Mukuro AND Tsuna**

'Go away! Go away no good Tsuna! Don't spread your germs to me!' My middle school friends chorused. I look at them with teary eyes while they flash their angry and hated eyes at me.

'Waaa…Waaa.' Tsuna cried loudly while he ran to his usual spot to weep. No one care about him and everyone just hate him including the teachers. It is just as his classmates said he is no good! No one will like him. All teachers hate him because he is stupid. All of his school friends avoid him because they do not want to catch his 'no good' germs. As usual he is left alone while weeping silently to himself.

'Everyone, please gather. Now let's welcome the new student to our class' Mr. reborn announced happily to the class. 'Wait! What happened? New student? There is a new student in my class?' Tsuna thought happily.

Then, Mukuro walks gracefully into the classroom. Ohh… Ahh.. Sounds are made when Mukuro walks toward Mr. reborn. *clap clap* 'everyone, treat Mukuro-kun good okay? By the way, he is the president of Kokuyo phone brand. Despite him being a child, he is very smart and knows how to do business.' Tsuna eyes shone when he heard the word 'smart'. A smile creeps up his face as he thought of what if he made friend with Mukuro.

Immediately, with that thought in mind, he ran toward Mukuro and held out his hand before he yelled 'Hello! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you! Let's be friends okay?' Mukuro snickered after hearing Tsuna's introduction.

'Hello, tsunayoshi-kun. Nice to meet you. But sorry I do not want to make friend with you. Firstly, I don't like loud friends SO YOU ARE OUT! Secondly, I like to do what I like. If I do not want to make friends with you, I really mean it. Lastly, I especially hate stupid people. So tell me should I befriend you now?'

The class burst out laughing once Mukuro said his piece finished. Tsuna blushes a deep shade of red and then with embarrassment he ran out of the classroom.

Once outside, he faced his face to the sky and bellowed 'why is he another meanie? I hate him. Why am I not smart but stupid? Why people always make fun of my stupidness?'

'Tsunyoshi-kun class had not ended! Return immediately now!' Mr. reborn shouted. Wet tears drooling down Tsuna's face while he walked back to 'hell'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry for the late update to this story… Enjoy chapter 2 now. comment please! Tell me how you feel after reading this:)**

(Karate lesson)

'Hahaha!' Tsuna heard it again while landing on his butt AGAIN!

Today is just not Tsuna's best day. After enduring Mukuro's sarcasm now he had to endure pain with laughter.

Tsuna sighed sadly thinking about his unlucky day.

'Tsuna-kun! Your reaction is too slow and you are not using enough strength! Are you a man? Use more strength, can't you?' Reborn sensei boomed loudly.

'Yes, Reborn sensei.' Tsuna replied with his head down while feeling embarrassed.

'Go and take a 15 minutes rest, Ts..'

''No good' Tsuna!' The whole class shouted gleefully.

Tsuna snapped up and stared at the class. He swallowed his feeling of bursting into tears in public and started walking to the toilet.

'No good' Tsuna! 'No good' Tsuna! Everyone around Tsuna started chanting the phrase.

Water threatened to spill from his eyes and last minutes, Tsuna sprinted out of the gym

'smack!' Tsuna's face smacked the floor just before he ran out of the gym.

With this 'spectacle' fall of Tsuna, everyone laughed loudly.

Laughter rang loudly around Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes and let his tears roll down his face.

'BANG!'

'What the hell are you doing, Baka Tsuna?'

While hearing this voice, Tsuna snapped open his eyes and come to a view of Mukuro's shoes.

'You liked my shoes this much that when I am talking to you, you do not want to meet my eyes and you rather looked at my shoes?' sarcasm laced Mukuro's words.

Immediately, Tsuna stood up and looked at Mukuro.

'What? Are you my dog? When I asked you to meet my eyes when I am talking to you, you did what I said? '

Tsuna stared intently at Mukuro while blushing feverishly.

'AH! FINE! Then, answer my DAMN Question! What the hell are you doing on the floor?'

'I..I.. w..was '

'You can't answer my DAMN Question? AH! FINE! I don't want to know already. Go and wash up in the toilet, okay Baka Tsuna?'

'Yes'

'SERIOUSLY! ARE YOU MY DOG?'

'….'

'AHHH! WHATEVER!'

Mukuro stormed out and left Tsuna at the gym door alone with his classmates who started laughing again.

'HAHAHA! 'No good' Tsuna is a dog of Mukuro!'

'Hey! After washing up, come up to the rooftop!' Mukuro shouted appearing in front of tsuna and then leaving again.


	3. Chapter 3

Here the third chapter! Enjoy and please review!

(Bathroom)

'What did he want with me? I hate him! I SERIOUSLY HATE HIM!' Tsuna shouted loudly and looked at his timid self before exiting the bathroom.

It was exhausting for Tsuna when he walked from the gym to the rooftop as it had appeared that the rumour about him being Mukuro's dog had spreaded to the whole school.

Throughout his trip to the rooftop, Tsuna heard snickers and laughter. It was SUPER EMBARRASSING!

When he finally reached the rooftop door, he was panting for his breath as he had sprint the last 50 meters in order to get away from his classmates' snickers and laughter.

After gaining control of his breathing. With dread, Tsuna opened the door which led to the rooftop.

(rooftop)

'Finally here? It took you quite a while, you know? I am bored to death while waiting for you. I almost gave up on you. But I am glad you are here, MY DOG.' Mukuro said with a twinkle in his eyes.

'W…What is he thinking? What does he wants to do with me?' Tsuna's timid thought rang out in his head.

'Haha! Don't worry, Tsuna. I just want to be your friend. Relax…'Mukuro smiled at Tsuna and take a step forward.

'NO! Get away from me. You are joking with me right? After humiliating me in front of the whole school, now you are saying that you want to be my friend? Don't you think it is TOO LATE ALREADY?'

'YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU ARE MY DOG! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?'

'Wa…wait. Wait a minute. I...I th…thought you said you want to become my friend?'

'Yeah! You are my friend, on the surface only! Okay?'

'Why? Why me? Why not others? You are popular; you can get lots of friends. Why you choose me to be your surface friend? And just now you said that I am your dog!'

'Haiz… you ask a lot of questions you know, seriously! Ahhh! Reason is very simple, it is because I am cool and handsome that's why people want to be friends with me! I detest this type of friend the most as most of the time they become friends with me just to reveive benefit of being MY friend. So in order to chase away these type of people form me, can you become my 'friend' ,Tsuna? And about the dog issue. That's what everyone is saying right? I am just following them.'

'Mukuro, you know you are looking very cool but helpless at the same time right now?' Tsuna giggled.

'Did you just say that to get on my nerve? Or you think that being my 'friend' you are able to criticize on me?'

Tsuna gulped and looked at Mukuro who appeared to be smiling a devilish grin at him.

(10 minutes later)

'AHAHAH! MUKURO, RETURN ME MY CLOTHES! PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID!' Tsuna yell with all his might and bang loudly on the rooftop door.

'But I am still not satisfied with this punishment I gave you. How? 'Mukuro replied.

'I WILL DO ANYTHING! JUST RETURN ME MY CLOTES, I BEG YOU! MUKURO!'

'Anything? Tsuna, you will do anything in exchange for your clothes?'

'Yes! PLEASE! RETURN ME MY CLOTHES NOW!'

Mukuro opened the door and dumped a girl uniform at Tsuna.

Tsuna stared blankly at Mukuro and asked where his clothes are.

Mukuro just smiled wickedly and pointed to the girl uniform.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry for the late update. Please read and review.

Enjoy the story now.

(classroom)

"Rrrinnggg! The school bell rang out, notifying students that this is the end of the afternoon break.

'Ah! What a nice ring! I can't wait to see the good deed I done! Hahaha!' Mukuro laughed to himself silently while conjuring out funny images of Tsuna in skirt.

"BANG!" the door to the classroom opened and a red-faced Tsuna walked in while pulling at his skirt.

The whole class was stunned and every pair of eyes looked hungrily at Tsuna. "Prefect smooth skin. Short chocolate brown hair. Pouty lips. Oh! Oh yes! That skinny and long legs. What a beauty!"

"A…Ahem! Go…Good aft..ernoon, Tsuna."

" Good afternoon, Reborn sensei." Tsuna meekly reply.

"You have good long . Oh. And come to my office after school as I think you think to be taught how to wear a school uniform properly." Reborn sensei stared angrily at Tsuna.

"Shut up, Reborn sensei and Reborn sensei, I am not feeling well now. Please excuse me. I am going home right now." Mukuro's monotone voice rang out.

Tsuna looked at Mukuro packing his bag and walked out of the classroom helplessly. "what had I done to cause him like this? What did I do?"

"Tsuna, please get back to your seat." Reborn sensei lamented.

While Tsuna walked passed his classmates to his seat, one of them stretched out his leg purposely and caused Tsuna to trip.

'Whack!" Tsuna fell flat-faced onto the floor. While lying on the floor feeling humiliated, suddenly Tsuna felt a hand touching him.

'Who is touching my butt?" Tsuna shivered as the person started to rub his hand at his butt. When Tsuna raised his head and looked up, he saw Gokudera rubbing his butt with his hand and smiling pleasantly at him.

'Get away from him! Or not I will bite you to death!' the president of Namimori spoke in a cold voice.

Upon hearing that voice, Gokudera froze and immediately put his hand behind him.

'Come on, Tsuna. Let's get you changed." Hibari held Tsuna's clothes up.

'Hi..Hibari.' Tsuna sniffled.

Once outside of the classroom, Tsuna could not hold his tears back anymore.

'Wa…Wa.. How could Mukuro do this to me? Where is he when I need his help? Does he know that I feel so humiliated in front of them. Gokudera even take advantage of me. He touched me! How can I continue my life!' Tsuna cried and screamed out.

'Stop making a fuss! Mukuro did not abandon you! Or not why am I here to help you in the first place. Don't make me feeling like biting you, you get it?' Hibari frustrated tone echoed round the school wall.

''I... I am sorry. I will go and change now." Tsuna grabbed his clothes from Hibari and speed his way to the male's toilet.

At the male's toilet, just when Tsuna took off his shirt. Kieran, his classmates walked in.

"What smooth and fair skin you have, Tsuna. What did you eat to make you look so delicious and cute, Tsuna."

Tsuna clenching his shirt in front of his body and replied "Nothing. I ate whatever thing a normal being eat."

" Really? Then let me touch is your skin like mine?'

"Ahh..Ahhh. Where are you touching, Kie..ran."

"Tsuna, you really have such smooth skin." With that sentence, Kieran closed the gap between Tsuna's mouth and his.

'Mmm.. Hel…p" Tsuna struggled.

Then, a wave of hotness came over Tsuna.

'Hot. Hot. I feel so hot. Mukuro ,help me. Save me.' Tsuna cried out in his mind while feeling disgusted.

However, the hotness was so strong and eventually Tsuna gave into it.

'


	5. Chapter 5

**All right! Two chapters in one day! Hooray! Please read and review as usual!**

**By the way, I have an important exam this year so I am very slow in updating my story. Please be understanding!**

When Tsuna woke up, he saw was a HUGE ROOM?

'Where am I?" Tsuna shouted in panic.

'Shut up! You are annoying me!" Mukuro said.

"Waa! How come you are sleeping beside me? AND YOU ARE HALF NAKED!"

"This is my room! For freaking god sake. Keep your volume down. It is WAY TOO LOUD! And so what if I am half naked. We are both guys. Haix…let me sleep more can?"

"Mukuro."

"yes?"

"Why am I here? Did you save me from the pervert?"

"WHAT! WHAT PREVERT?" Mukuro glared at Tsuna.

"What are you talking about, Tsuna?" Mukuro said in a dangerous tone.

"No…Nothing" Tsuna stared at the bed sheet while replying to Mukuro.

"Tsuna, explain! Explain to me what do you mean by pervert?'

"No..Nothing." with this sentence, Tsuna ran out of the room and clashed with Hibari.

"YOU! LET ME BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

"Butler Hibari, chill down and keep your tofans." Mukuro uttered with a dangerous tone.

While seeing his master, Hibari immediately did as he was told. Then, Mukuro instructed Hibari to tell Tsuna what happened when he was unconscious. Mukuro said that he did not know. But he knew one thing for sure is that someone burned Kieran to death.

After hearing Hibari's story, Tsuna felt unsafe and worried. "Someone burned Kieran to death.." this sentence articulate round and round in Tsuna's head.

"All right. Don't worry so much. Let's get you dressed up for party." Hibari said in an evil tone.

"Party? What party?" Tsuna stared at Hibari while feeling helplessness as two strong arms held his arms.

"AHHH! NOOOO! PLEASE! AHHHH!" Tsuna screamed in a high pitched voice that rang out clearly throughout the mansion.

(Party)

"All right, Tsuna. Be good and stay close to me.'' Mukuro whispered to Tsuna.

When both of them stepped into Mukuro mansion hall, everyone stared at the two handsome guys. Mukuro dressed in a black suit and looked very charming especially with his elaborate design on his eye patch. While the other dressed in a white suit looking very cute and innocent.

"Mukuro-sama. You have to greet the elders." Hibari whispered to Mukuro before walking away to patrol.

"Sorry Tsuna. I have to do my duty. By the way I will cast an illusion in this hall so that everyone will see you as me and I as you. But this illusion is only for those people that I do not need to greet. I will not cast this illusion on the elders. So for the time being try to act like me, okay?" Mukuro spoke in a hushed tone urgently.

Tsuna stared at Mukuro and saw the desperation in his eyes. Without arguing, Tsuna nodded his heads in agreement.

After casting the illusion, Mukuro walked away. Tsuna felt lost and did not know what to do but he knew he had to uphold Mukuro's image. Tsuna tried to enjoy the party and uphold the image by smiling to everyone and acting kindly toward them. However, all the people are stunned and shocked when 'Mukuro' acted this way.

Just when Tsuna was starting to feel lost and uncomfortable again, a cherry voice called out to him.

"Mukuro sama!" kyoko's voice rang out sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all. it has been a really long time since i wrote. i hope you enjoy chapter 6 and remember to feedback to me how you feel about this story!

"Kyoko!" Tsuna beamed at the sight of a familiar cute and beautiful face.

Upon hearing 'Mukuro' calling her name, Kyoko was shocked. It was…unexpected. The cool 'Mukuro' called her name! Oh My God! Mukuro called my name! With several more emphasis of what happened several seconds ago, Kyoko started to run to 'Mukuro'.

"Kyoko, how come you are here? And thank goddess that you are here I was starting to feel out of place and lonely. I am so happy that I get to see you." Tsuna said in joy.

"… What do you mean… why I am here? Didn't you send an invitation to my family to come to this party? Mukuro, are you alright? Do you need my help?" Kyoko said in an anxious and worried voice.

Just then, Tsuna remembered that Kyoko was not looking at him but the illusion of Mukuro. Immediately, the wave of disappointment hit him hard. He looked down with disappointment thinking to himself that if Kyoko sees him as Tsuna she will never talked to him. Not to mention, she will not smile so brightly at her. I have no chance of being friends with Kyoko. I am no good Tsuna. Everyone will avoid me. Continuous dark thoughts started to invade Tsuna's vulnerable mind, without addressing to Kyoko. Tsuna walked away from her, from the party.

Before he reached the exit door, suddenly Mukuro appeared in front of him.

"Tsuna. Where are you going? Or should I say do you think you can escape from me?"

"Mukuro. i…i…i" before completing his sentence, Tsuna ran to Mukuro and cried.

"Tsuna. What happened? Who dare to bully you?"

Tsuna just shook his head and cries silently while hugging Mukuro.

Seeing the teary faced Tsuna, Mukuro sighed and waved his hands to summon Hibari.

Hibari appeared and looked at Mukuro and nodded his head.

"Tsuna. First of all, I am guessing you are unhappy because you are lonely right? But let me tell you, I know a way to make you be with me throughout the party. But it can only work, if you are willing to follow my order. Next, Tsuna, you need to dance with me and... Be sexy, after all I am your master right?" Mukuro smirked in joy of what will happened next.

With a nod from Tsuna, he was brought away from Mukuro to a room in the mansion. In that room, there are a lot of beautiful clothes, but there was just one problem. It was ALL FEMALE CLOTHESE!

Tsuna turned to Hibari and questioned him of the meaning of bringing him to a room full of female clothing.

"To be with Mukuro all night during the party, this is the only way." Hibari tried to suppress his laughter while saying it.

Soon a group of maids came into the room and With a nod from Hibari, all of them walked towards Tsuna and smiled at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

With Tsuna's loud scream, Hibari quietly closes the door.

(Half an hour later)

The maids came out and bowed to Hibari indicating they are done before leaving for their next task.

Hibari walked in and saw a LADY (?!) He rubbed his eyes hard and stared at the newly transformed Tsuna who looks like a beautiful sexy girl. Tsuna was dressed in a Chinese's qibao with a split at the side of the dress. When he took a step forward, Hibari can see his bare white thigh skin. The way Tsuna walked was also seemingly goddess. He swayed his hip as he took each step forward. Tsuna was an unbelievable beauty. Lastly, his eyes totally took Hibari's breath away. For today, just for today, Tsuna's brown eyes look very beautiful almost as if…

"Hey. Are you done hyperventilating Hibari?" Mukuro glanced at Hibari.

"Wh..when did you get here, master Mukuro."

"Moment ago while you are drooling over Tsuna." Mukuro laced his words with sarcasm.

"Mukuro! What is the meaning of this! I am a boy not a girl! Why? Why am I dressed like this! The dress is totally weird! Waaa… waaa" Tsuna cried.

"That…. Is my style, Tsuna. Come on now we shall show it to whole world right? You are looking so beautifully. Hahaha"

Mukuro wrapped his hands round Tsuna's waist and dragged him away.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was looking for Mukuro again hoping to see his beautiful smile and him calling her name again. Just then, suddenly the lights goes out and Mukuro appears WITH A LADY?!

Immediately, Kyoko turned red in anger and burning thoughts came running like a bullet train to Kyoko like "who is that girl? Why is she standing beside Mukuro? Mukuro is MINE MINE MINE. He called my name! Who are you girl to stand beside Mukuro? I will make sure I hunt you down and you shall go away from Mukuro."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all. Please remember to review it after reading it. Your reviews does motivate me to update faster! I am sorry for being so slow. Procrastination is my greatest enemy! So yeah! Haha! I will do my best and I will be more active these few days! Have a good week ahead of you! And enjoy chapter 7!

Tsuna shivered at the sight of the huge crowd staring at him. 'Oh My God! What is happening? I don't get anything Mukuro is doing. Now I am placed in front of such a huge crowd and not to mention Kyoko. Kyoko is staring intently at me. Oh my God! What an embarrassment! I don't want this! Mukuro, help me!' Tsuna clenched tightly on to Mukuro's suit and looked up at him with watery brown eyes, pleading him to let help him and let him go.

'Mu…Mukuro." Tsuna mumbled while still holding onto Mukuro's suit.

Just then, Mukuro brushed Tsuna's hands off. Mukuro aversion of him was clearly distinct. He does not want to be touched by Tsuna. But in this moment, Tsuna needed Mukuro. 'Just touching Mukuro, Tsuna felt a sense of comfort and even possibility of… comrade? How do I say I say this? I suppose it is just a sense of comfort. Yes. Comfort that's all.' Tsuna thought.

Sudden flashes started to rob Tsuna of his sight.

'Mukuro. What is the meaning of this? Help me! I can't take it anymore. You brought me here! You dressed me up in a female clothes and now I am having my picture taken! Not to mention, you brushed my hands off! Are you telling me to go ahead alone?! Are you betraying me? Are you letting me go? Are you abandoning me? I need you! I need you! I NEED TO HOLD ON TO YOU! I NEED THE COMFORT FROM YOU! MUKURO! MUKURO!' Tsuna's head is full of the anger he felt from Mukuro at the same time realising his need for Mukuro. He needs Mukuro to help him.

'Mukuro. Please don't abandoned me. Don't. Please.' Tsuna mumbled.

Mukuro looked at the devastating Tsuna and with a deep sigh he held onto Tsuna's hand.

'What are you talking about? Abandoned? Who are you kidding? I, the great me, abandoning you? When did I say that? Don't assume that you place such a great important in my life that I would care whether will I abandoned you or not. Anyway, today is my birthday party and I have no intention to let you go. You are my partner today. Why would I disgrace myself and throw you away today and in front of others?'

'But…but just now you brushed my hands off. Aren't you avoiding me? Or should I say you are! You clearly are!'

'Oh! You seem to have your energy back eh. Dare to talk so loud to me! Mukuro. How dare you! And when did I appear to be avoiding you? When? Just now? You meant that when I brushed your hands off my suit and now I am holding onto them, this is called avoiding you! Hey! Today is my birthday and now it seems that you are making me angry.'

'I…i…'

'Say no more. The more I hear you, the angrier I am. It is stupid of me wanting to celebrate my birthday party with you. Thanks, no good Tsuna for allowing me to experience such a 'good' birthday.'

With this sentence, Mukuro walked away from Tsuna.

'wa..it'

Tsuna slumbered down while looking at the back view of Mukuro walking away from him

'I did not mean it. I meant… otherwise. Mukuro.' Tsuna mumbled and bow his head in sadness.

'You.' A chilled voice rang out.

'Waaaaaa… Hi…HIBARI! When did you appear! Oh my god! You just scared me to death!'

'How I wish to bite you to death. Anyway I am not here to comment on how I wish to bite you to death. You. You really are an idiot right? Eh. Do you know waka Mukuro, he purposely have this birthday party and invite you to come to be his partner. But you had to anger him and accuse him that he is abandoning you. Do you know how much sleepless night he had because of this party and how excited he is to see you. This is the first time he actually celebrated his birthday with everyone. Usually, he does not celebrate his birthday at all because he dislikes to be in a huge crowds often. But today for you, he endured it and have this birthday party thinking you will be happy to enjoy this event. You idiot!'

'I…I did not know. Mukuro did all these for me? We just met only! What do you mean him being excited and having sleepless night? I don't know him. Anyway, i… I did not appreciate it one bit of Mukuro's effort and I made Mukuro angry. Today is his birthday I made him angry and I said some really stupid stuff. I really maybe an idiot. Oh my god! Hibari, help me! I want to patch up with Mukuro. I WANT MUKURO TO ENJOY HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY!' Tsuna cried and looked at the indifferent Hibari.

Hibari looked at Tsuna's watery big round eyes. His look struck him hard. It was a look that Hibari even with his steeled heart finds it extremely difficult to reject his request. Not to mention, that dress make up on Tsuna is so perfect on him. Master Mukuro certainly did not make the wrong choice in his makeup and dress. The way that dress that hang onto his hip. The mascara that enlarges his features… it is… gorgeous on really looked like a girl. With a clench on his teeth, Hibari spoke out.

'It seems I have no choice but to comply it. I too also want Mukuro to enjoy his birthday after all he spends so much effort on it and beside that you are here and he seems to be more…ah. I should not have said too much of it.'

'What? He seems to be? What?'

'Don't question so much, no good Tsuna. After all this is none of my business. Anyway for now you shall get to his party and mingle with others first. I will go and find him for you. Then you can apologize to him. Go on! Go.'

Tsuna nodded and walked toward party.

With his eyes at Tsuna's back, Mukuro started to feel hot. It was a tiring job to be stared by Tsuna. 'Master Mukuro, you still remembered him but yet he doesn't.'


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna walked silently back to where the party was. Looking at all the unfamiliar face, Tsuna wondered what the hell he is doing. 'I made Mukuro mad during his birthday'

Just then, a voice rang out.

`Hey, the lady in qibao!'

Tsuna turned and he saw Kyoko.

`Not her again.' Tsuna thought to himself.

`Hey. Hello.' Kyoko smiled sweetly with a hint of menace at Tsuna.

A shiver ran through his spine and he forced a smile back at her.

`Hello to you too.'

Seeing the perfect ideal ladylike action of Tsuna is pissing Kyoko.

'How did you know Mukuro? Or should I say how come just now you appeared beside with Mukuro? Are you two perhaps lover?' Kyoko asked sweetly with hidden intention.

'NO! it is not what you see. We are not Lovers!.' Tsuna replied while shaking his head vehemently.

'You two are not lovers? Really?'

`Yes. We are not. I don't think we will ever be. Anyway just now the reason why I appear beside Mukuro is that Mukuro just like to tease me and… he forced me to appear with him. That's all. Nothing more.'

`Oooh. I see. Then can we be friends? Let's be friends okay? Come on.'

`Fri…friends?' Tears started to form around Tsuna's eyes as he thought finally someone is willing to be his friend. In his middle school, no one wanted to be his friend. No one. None of them because I was the 'no good Tsuna'. Finally. Someone wanted to be my friend.

'Yes! Let's be friends!' Tsuna cried out while grabbing Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko smirked thinking that she had succeeded in finding someone useful to help her get close to Mukuro while without knowing that `lady' is Tsuna

Seeing all these events unfolding in front him, Mukuro whispered to himself ` What fool they both are. It is time to end this stupid party.'

`Waka, about Tsuna…'

`Enough, Hibari. Tsunayoshi will be going back home after the party, send a car to get his back home. Now Hibari, let's end this party in peace. I am tired already. It is just on my nerves.'

Biting his lips down, Hibari replied 'Yes, Waka.'

Just like Mukuro's instructed, the party ended in peace.

`Tsunayoshi. Let's get you back home now. Come on let's go. Follow me. Hurry or else I will bite you to death!' Hibari called out to Tsuna.

'I really can go home? Really?' Tsuna looked at Hibari with disbelief.

'Yes, you can. What is it? Do you not want to go home? Or do you want me to bite you to death? Choose one!'

`Home. I will go home. It is just that I am sur…sur…surprised that Mukuro is letting me go home and just now I made him mad, I have not apologised to him yet. I want to apologise to him before I go home. That's what I thought' Tsuna looked at Hibari with pure brown eyes.

`This... Ahem. This is not within my ability. It seems that waka is tired today and he does not have the mood to deal with you. Actually I think he is just…'

`Just?'

`Nothing Tsuna. You did not hear anything. Go home for now and tomorrow you can apologise to him in school if you want. No. not if you want. APOLOGISE TO HIM OR ELSE I BITE YOU TO DEATH. DO YOU GET IT?'

`Eeek! Yesssss!'

` Now let's go. Hurry.'

While on their way, suddenly, a loud voice rand out. `HIME-CHAN, BYE!'

`Hime?' Hibari looked at kyoko who was looking at their direction.

Tsuna started to perspire profusely and looked at the smirking Hibari.

`Hibari. This is… is my..my..'

`Waka will be happy to hear your name. I will report to him about this. Tsuna. You really is an interesting person. That brown car in front is yours. After saying good-bye to her, get on that car, it will send you home. Tsuna. No. Hime. See you next time. Hahaha.'

`No. Hibari. It is not like that. Wait!'

With a backwards smirk, Hibari disappeared from Tsuna's sight.

`BYE! HIME-CHAN.' Kyoko relentless called out to Tsuna.

`Erm. Bye Kyoko-chan!' with this, Tsuna approached the brown car and went home thinking today was definitely not his day again.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Dear my beloved readers, this story will be updated on every 15th of the month. Please look forward to it! If possible, it will be updated twice a month too!:) Enjoy~~

`…waka. Mukuro-waka. It is time to wake up.'

Mukuro rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at his fully prepared butler, Hibari. Lazily, he stood up, stretched out his arms and waited for the usual routine which Hibari will dress him up before proceeding to the enormous table where he ate his breakfast alone.

`The day has started off again with a lonely breakfast' Mukuro thought to himself.

On the other hand at Tsuna's side…

`Ringgg… Ringgg… RINGGGG…'

`TSUNA! GET UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!' Nana Sawada shouted.

Immediately, Tsuna opened his eyes and stared at his clock which read 8am.

`I AM GOING TO BE LAAATTTEEE!' His groggy brain registered.

Hurriedly, Tsuna dressed up and took a piece of toast, said his good-bye to his mom before running to school.

As Tsuna was on his way to school, suddenly a black Porsche pulled up next to him. As the windows of the black Porsche rolled down, Tsuna saw an evil-grinning Mukuro.

`No way!' Tsuna thought in disbelief. It seems like today was also not going to be his day.

`Hi...Hime-chan. Hahaha. Aren't you wearing the wrong uniform? It should be a female uniform! Or should I give you another one again? After all, previously you have fun wearing it right?' Mukuro laughed loudly while sitting inside his Porsche car.

Tsuna quickened his steps as he burned red with embarrassment hoping that he can manage to run away from this scene.

`Hime-chan!'

Tsuna jumped at the sound of Mukuro calling his `name'.

Just as Mukuro going to call Tsuna again, Tsuna exploded with anger.

`Enough! Mukuro! Stop it! It is embarrassing! Why are you always teasing me! You are so annoying! Go away Mukuro!' Tsuna cried out in a louder voice then he expected himself to.

Immediately, Mukuro's face darkened…

`No-good Tsuna. I see. You are bolder now. How dare you to talk back to me in such a loud voice? Don't you realise who you are talking to? Anyway, for your information, just now I was actually contemplating whether to invite you in my car so that you will not be late for school however seeing how you flared up at me. Lucky I did not tell you yet. You pissed me off. Bye No-good Tsuna. School starts exactly in 10 minutes. See you there if you are not late and I hope you will not be late after all the first period is reborn sensei. *smirks* If you are late, I wonder how he is going to punish you. I assume it will be an interesting sight. Hahaha.'

With laughter, the car speeded up and is away from Tsuna's sight.

Reality hit Tsuna hard. `NO WAY! I am going to be late! Really late! Reborn sensei is so going to scold me AGAIN! NOOOOOO!'

Realising that he is in a bad situation now, Tsuna started to run `quickyly' hoping that he will reach school on time with his turtle like speed of running. But being Tsuna, he has no luck. Just a few steps later, he tripped majestically and fell flat on his butt.

`Ouch! It hurts! I…I am going to be late again! Wahahaha! Waaaa!' Tsuna wailed sadly.

Just then, a shadow covered Tsuna. With brown wet eyes, he looked up and saw a black hair guy carrying a baseball bat in a bicycle looking at him curiously.

`Hey. Are you alright? Erm. I saw you walking just now and it seems that you just tripped even though there is nothing in front of you. Haha. Falling on your butt hurts right? Do you need my help girl?' Yamamoto Takeshi smiled warmly at Tsuna

` Hey! I am not a girl. I am a guy! I am wearing a guy school uniform, can't you see?'

`Opps! Haha! My bad! Haha! You looked like a girl. I can't help it but assume you are a girl. Haha! Anyway come on hold my hand and let's get your butt off the ground.' With that sentence, Yamamoto Takeshi stretched out his hand in order to help Tsuna up.

Looking at Yamamoto Takeshi's outstretched hand, tears of gratitude starts to form in Tsuna's eyes. `This… This is the first time that someone wanted to help me. In fact in school, no matter what happened to me, everyone regardless is it my dear classmates or my teachers, no one bother to help me. They just teased or laughed at me most of the time. No one actually go out his or her way to help me up and it has gotten worse ever since Mukuro transferred to my school. Someone is willing to help me, the no good Tsuna. This… This unexplained feeling, no words can be used to describe...'

`Hey! Hey! Don't start crying again. I am just helping you up, I am not going to do anything to you. Or are you hungry that's why you are crying. You see sometimes I feel like crying too because I don't get to eat. Anyway come on take my hand and let's get you off the ground!'

Tsuna shook his head and responded It is not that. I am just glad that you helped me up. By the way my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna.'

*THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!* Yamamoto Takeshi's heart speeded up while looking at this angelic smile of Tsuna.

`What is this feeling? Hmm… Maybe I am just tired after cycling from my house to here? Hmm…' the dense Yamamoto Takeshi wondered.

`Hello. Erm. You can call me Tsuna.'

`Oh. Oh. Sorry, Tsuna. Haha. My mind just drifted away. Hello Tsuna. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. You can call me Yamamoto.

` Yamamoto Takeshi. Konnichiwa!' Tsuna called.

With Tsuna's calling Yamamoto's name, Yamamoto blushes red. `Am I that tired? Why is my heart speeding up? This isn't twice as tiring as my baseball training. Am I in a bad condition today? I think I need to double my training regime.' Yamamoto thought silently to himself.

`Alright up you go. Opps. I am going to be late for school. I got to go now. See you!'

Yamamoto bade a quick farewell to Tsuna and took off quickly even before Tsuna could registered what is happening now.

`He is gone…' Tsuna thought to himself.

`Wahaaaa! And I am late AGAIN!' Tsuna cried out.

With an unhappy face and a quicken pace, Tsuna `run' toward `hell' not suspecting that later there will be a catastrophe event happening between Mukuro and Yamamoto


	10. Chapter 10

`SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!'

Tsuna squirmed under the angry gaze of Reborn sensei.

`Haiz. What do I do with you? You are late almost every single day regardless of what I do. Go outside and stand as usual. In order to make you fully repent and be early to school next time, put your hands up while standing outside. This should embarrassed you enough to make you come early to school.'

`Yes… Reborn sensei.' Tsuna meekly responded. Just then someone called out to Tsuna.

`Hey! Tsuna! Look here!'

Looking left and right, feeling the familiarity of the voice, Tsuna spotted Yamamoto.

`Yamamoto! Why? Why are you here?'

`Yo! Tsuna! Haha! You are late! Just now, you should have told me to give you a lift then you will not be late! Haha!' the oblivious Yamamoto continued on chatting to Tsuna despite the tense situation in the class.

Just then an icy voice rang out.

`Yamamoto Takeshi. Do you know this NO-GOOD TSUNA? I must emphasized. THIS NO GOOD TSUNA.'

`Yeah. We met while on our way to school. She. Ospps. I mean he tripped while walking on the road and I helped him out.' Yamamoto smiled.

`She… Haha!'

`Did you hear correctly he said she. Hahaha!'

`He tripped! That's so lame!'

Whispers and giggle sounds could be heard now and then as Yamamoto responded to Mukuro's question.

`Yamamoto Takeshi. Did you really know the real Sawada Tsunayoshi? The real him is no-good Tsuna. He is bad with sports. Bad with studies. There is nothing he is good in! That's why he is called no- good Tsuna! Yamamoto Takeshi! Don't fall for his trap!'

`Hahaha! Yeah! Yamamoto-kun. Tsuna isn't what you see as. Come on. Don't associate with him or else you will catch his no good germs.' Kyoko told Yamamoto while trying to bewitch him with her looks.

Hearing all the bad characteristic named out one by one by all his classmates, Tsuna blushed red while hanging his head low. `Mukuro… How could you do this to me…' Tsuna thought.

`Hahaha! Tsuna is not no good. Maybe he just have not shown you his good points yet. You name is Mukuro right? Mukuro-san, nobody is perfect. Indeed, maybe Tsuna has shown you a lot of his bad point but I think he has his good points. One day, maybe you will see Tsuna's good point.' Yamamoto backed Tsuna up and brushed aside Mukuro's words easily with a smile.

Looking at how Yamamoto is backing him up, Tsuna couldn't help but smile to himself thinking `Yamamoto is such a great guy'

Seeing Tsuna quietly smiling to himself, Mukuro sent an icy gaze to Tsuna.

`No- good Hime. Don't get too arrogant. After a while, we will see whether does he wants to continue to back you up. I will expose the real you to him!'

Whispers started again.

`Hime?'

`Mukuro called Tsuna Hime.'

`Why is Tsuna called Hime?'

`He is hime?'

`Gross.'

Tsuna bit his lips down preventing his tears from forming. ` I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry.'

`Yamamoto-kun, it is your loss if you are not going to head my advice of not getting close to Tsuna.'

`Haha. Mukuro-san, don't be so tense. Relax. It will be fine. Thanks for being worried about me. But it is okay! By the way, Reborn-sensei, since Tsuna is my sitting partner and I am a new student here, could you not punish Tsuna today? I need his help in class for me to catch up with the teaching.'

`This… Buhahha! Yamamoto'-kun. You see this No-good Tsuna cannot help you. He has trouble following the class already. He failed all his subjects! Haha! It is unnecessary for you to ask him to help you in academic because he can't help you at all! Hahaha!' Kyoko laughed in a high pitched voice making her seems like a witch.

'You should ask Mukuro-sama to help you instead. He is the first in the cohort.' Someone voiced out.

Looking at how everyone is teasing Tsuna regarding about his lousy score , Yamamoto unwilling felt a need to protect Tsuna.

Before, Yamamoto could start defending Tsuna again, Reborn-sensei cut in.

`it is enough, class. I need to get the class started. '

'Yamamoto Takeshi-kun, it is your decision as to whether Tsuna will be standing outside or sitting beside you. But a warning ahead, Yamamoto-kun, it is NO-GOOD to scoop down to Tsuna's level.'

`Yes! Reborn-sensei. Anyway, I am bad with studies too. Just maybe we are at the same level already. I need not to scoop down anymore. It's good after all, right reborn sensei? We are at the same level. We can connect and be each other best friend! Hahaha.'

`Yamamoto-kun. I did not ask you for other details. I do not need to know. Next time just a simple yes or no answer will be alright. Tsuna, go back to your seat and write a reflection of 500 words why you are late for punishment.'

Tsuna smiled meekly at Reborn-sensei and replied `Yes! Reborn-sensei!'

Meanwhile, seeing how the situation unfold without getting a control of it, Mukuro boiled in anger.

`Yamamoto-kun. HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ME! I will trash you without fail! You need to know which side you should stand on. As for Tsuna, let's look forward to lunch time, should we? Now you may laughed and have fun since Yamamoto helped you. But I have already started my plans for you. My beloved Hime. You will beg me for help by the end of the day.'


End file.
